leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Quick Battle
Quick Battles are an option in 's VS Mode where the player may participate in battles with predefined teams and opponents. Quick Battles have four different difficulties, Easy, Normal, Hard, and Ultimate, and for each difficulty there are ten different possible teams. Quick Battles can be played with either 1 player (as Michael, with the CPU controlling the opponent) or 2 players (with both players in the role of the owner of their teams as shown below). In the 1-player mode, the player's team is randomly selected from the first five teams listed below for the given difficulty while the opponent's team comes from the last five teams. In the 2-player mode, both players' teams are selected entirely at random from the teams for that difficulty. Easy Beauty Cudsy |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Beauty.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Beauty |name=Cudsy |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Fun Old Man Junder |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Fun Old Man.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Fun Old Man |name=Junder |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Casual Dude Kolson |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Casual Dude.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Casual Dude |name=Kolson |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Matron Sophee |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Fun Old Lady.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Matron |name=Sophee |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Newscaster Ohlid |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Newscaster.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Newscaster |name=Ohlid |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Chaser Rosil |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Chaser f2.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Chaser |name=Rosil |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Casual Guy Tobin |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Casual Guy.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Casual Guy |name=Tobin |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Chaser Tessi |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Chaser f1.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Chaser |name=Tessi |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Curmudgeon Loaken |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Curmudgeon.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Curmudgeon |name=Loaken |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Chaser Scrib |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Chaser m.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Chaser |name=Scrib |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Normal Hunter Gron |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Hunter.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Hunter |name=Gron |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Navigator Gostin |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Navigator.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Navigator |name=Gostin |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Curmudgeon Sellok |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Curmudgeon.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Curmudgeon |name=Sellok |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Worker Rustix |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Worker.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Worker |name=Rustix |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Casual Guy Lobin |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Casual Guy.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Casual Guy |name=Lobin |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Matron Agris |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Fun Old Lady.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Matron |name=Agris |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Beauty Ogoin |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Beauty.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Beauty |name=Ogoin |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Fun Old Man Norbel |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Fun Old Man.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Fun Old Man |name=Norbel |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Bodybuilder Sendil |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Bodybuilder m.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Bodybuilder |name=Sendil |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Casual Dude Jusk |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Casual Dude.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Casual Dude |name=Jusk |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Hard Chaser Nildon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Chaser m.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Chaser |name=Nildon |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Sailor Oxlin |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Sailor.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Sailor |name=Oxlin |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Chaser Regeni |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Chaser f1.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Chaser |name=Regeni |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Researcher Tabor |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Researcher.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Researcher |name=Tabor |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Rider Sogle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Rider m.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Rider |name=Sogle |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Bodybuilder Okona |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Bodybuilder f.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Bodybuilder |name=Okona |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Cooltrainer Niled |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Cooltrainer m.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Cooltrainer |name=Niled |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Newscaster Madsin |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Newscaster.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Newscaster |name=Madsin |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Hunter Dargus |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Hunter.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Hunter |name=Dargus |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Cooltrainer Tensin |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Cooltrainer f.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Cooltrainer |name=Tensin |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Ultimate Cooltrainer Rapeel |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Cooltrainer f.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Cooltrainer |name=Rapeel |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Bodybuilder Elkain |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Bodybuilder f.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Bodybuilder |name=Elkain |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Bodybuilder Powit |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Bodybuilder m.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Bodybuilder |name=Powit |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Chaser Quelis |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Chaser f2.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Chaser |name=Quelis |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Cooltrainer Dodin |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Cooltrainer m.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Cooltrainer |name=Dodin |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Worker Kaster |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Worker.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Worker |name=Kaster |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Navigator Kerdin |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Navigator.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Navigator |name=Kerdin |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Sailor Morkor |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Sailor.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Sailor |name=Morkor |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Researcher Krilok |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Researcher.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Researcher |name=Krilok |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Rider Lorgo |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Rider m.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Rider |name=Lorgo |game=XD |location=Orre |pokemon=2}} | | Trivia * Bodybuilder Okona's knows both and which is an illegal egg move combination because there is no eligible parent that can learn both of those moves at the same time to pass on to Machamp. * Bodybuilder Sendil's and are underleveled because their pre-evolutions evolve at level 32 and 35 respectively. ** In addition, Vibrava learns at level 30, which it normally cannot learn until level 35. Since its pre-evolution, , can't learn this move, it cannot learn it at a lower level due to breeding. **This may be because each Pokémon has it's level reduced for the battle, like a Battle Tower battle Category:Pokémon XD